The First Time
by KurlyQ722
Summary: A brief glimpse into a canon-divergent moment in time: Sam and Mercedes's first time together.


**_A/N: I do not own the rights to Glee or any of its characters. If I did, that travesty of a finale never would've happened._**

 ** _Brief reference to a sexual event in my other fic, "Does He Know You?", but knowledge of that fic's content isn't required when reading this._**

 ** _An abandoned, slightly AU one-shot I've re-discovered and brought back to life. Enjoy!_**

 **O-O**

"Are you still sure about this? We can go back if you want to."

Mercedes watched as Sam closed his bedroom door and turned the lock, enclosing them in the small room, away from the rest of the empty Hudson-Hummel residence. The finality in the sound of the click of the lock, the reminder of what they were about to do behind closed doors, made her heart flutter. Her shoulders tensed a bit as she bit her lip, but nothing in her emotions registered fear. Anxiety and expectancy, perhaps, but not fear. Nothing in her urgently wished to change the decision she'd made.

"I'm sure." Mercedes replied, nodding and sighing, hoping to will her heart rate to slow down by taking measured breaths. She met his nervous green eyes for the first time since they'd entered the room, oddly relieved to note that he was anxious, too. "What about you? Last chance to back out and find another pretty virgin girlfriend to have sex with. Although, I might be the only one left at this point."

Her straightforward humor made Sam smile and chuckle, as it always did. "Not a chance. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

His fingers flexed and twitched at his sides in the momentary silence between them before he decided to reach out and touch her. Of all the places Mercedes expected to feel his hands on her body first, the last place she'd expected was her shoulders. But as his thumbs caressed the soft skin beneath her tank top, Mercedes realized that it should have been the first place she'd thought of all along. Sam was a perfect gentleman through and through, always questioning and requesting permission, even in his touches. Shoulders were a safe, comfortable starting place. She'd given him permission to touch her there on their first date, when he'd wrapped his Varsity jacket across her back to protect her from the slight chill in the night air. Even then, his movements were slow and measured—careful caresses of fingertips across her skin, quick moments of contact to smooth the collar around her neck, soft squeezes and gentle brushes of knuckles until she'd reached up to pat his hand and flatten his palm across her collarbone. His hands were so large and warm against her, comforting in the way it engulfed the part of her body she'd considered too fleshy and unfeminine. Then and now, Mercedes felt like nothing less than a lady beneath his fingertips.

The way Sam touched her was _why_ she was so sure about this moment. He was the one. This was the day. He would be the first to make love to her.

"So, how do we start?" Mercedes asked shyly, nibbling the corner of her lip with an embarrassed smirk. "Between the two of us, I'm not exactly the expert here."

"We just….do whatever feels right." Sam replied, stepping forward. That small encroaching on her personal space, the slow build of mingling body heat as he moved until their chests grazed, made her breath catch. Mercedes didn't breathe again until his mouth parted and damp lips moved forward to meet hers, and when his jaw began to move in their kiss, she'd found her confidence and reached up to cup his cheeks and pull him closer.

The brush of her tongue against his made Sam audibly moan in her mouth. Three seconds into their kiss already had his cock stirring, like it always did. Among all of his past girlfriends, virgins and non-virgins, Mercedes was the best kisser.

Or, maybe best wasn't the most accurate word. Sometimes their foreheads would bump together because she didn't know to tilt her head in the opposing direction of his. Sometimes, their teeth would repeatedly clack together, and her efforts to nibble his lower lip the way he nibbled hers would cut a bit into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. But fuck, she was certainly the most passionate kisser he'd ever met. Mercedes kissed with her entire heart and soul. She shared every breath with him and opened wide enough for their tongues to have free reign in the shared space between them.

Her kisses never dominated or tried to prove something by showing off some sort of prowess. Her kisses were offerings, pure and honest and eager to share.

His hands dropped from her shoulders, limp and drunken in their movement, and moved to encircle her waist. He felt her smile just before their lips smacked apart. Their gazes met again, joyous and clouded in the beginnings of lust, before the two closed the small distance once more, squishing their noses together. They both giggled when they realized how impossible it was to make out and breathe when, essentially, their nostrils were pinched closed. Mercedes broke the kiss apart and tried again, and this time, her head tilted right as Sam's tilted left. Her arms circled around his neck as he box-stepped them towards the bed in the center of the room.

He'd taken care to change his superhero comforter and pillow cases to a more mature blue and white checkered option beforehand, but one small crack open of his eye revealed that he'd forgotten the stuffed Captain America plush tucked between the mattress and headboard.

His frustrated groan startled Mercedes enough to pull her out of the kiss and inquire with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." Sam answered, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just…forgot something on the bed, that's all. I'll move it."

Mercedes looked back and snatched up the plush doll before he could reach for it.

"What, this?" Mercedes asked, stroking its felt head and plucking stray lint balls from its surface. Sam's blush only grew deeper. "That's no big deal, Sam. I have teddy bears and things on my bed all the time. I know I'm too old for it, but I can admit that they help me sleep better."

Sam watched on in slight awe as she carefully sat the plush doll on his nightstand, resting it against his small desk lamp.

"There we go." She smiled, patting its head before returning to his arms. "Now,…." She placed his hands back on her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck again, pressing a soft, reigniting kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I believe we left off somewhere here, didn't we?"

Sam grinned and kissed her back fully, hugging her waist until he could squeeze her. "I'm pretty sure, yeah. After all, I am the expert, right?"

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes before yanking his shirt tail toward her, wrapping the material around her knuckles as the kiss deepened. Before long, her knees buckled underneath her, and her full weight rested on his guiding hands as Sam eased her down to the mattress. The one resting on her back gently rubbed in assurance, wandering underneath her tank top after a while to massage her bare skin. Mercedes moaned beneath him and arched up, breathing heavier as Sam's kisses moved along her jaw to the curve of her neck. He pressed one long, lingering kiss to her left shoulder before easing up to rest on his knees. Straddling her waist, Mercedes watched on excitedly as Sam slowly peeled off his white t-shirt, pulling up from the back so his toned physique would flex as it came over his head.

Mercedes's tongue leisurely traveled the breadth of her full lips as she studied him. Every inch of her sculpted specimen of a boyfriend made her body tingle, from the cut grooves of his strong abdomen to the bulging of his bicep muscles and the squaring of his pecs. Tiny blue and green veins lined the pale skin of his defined forearms, leading up to a slender neck begging to be licked and a jaw chiseled to perfection.

The bobbing of his Adam's apple mesmerized her a while, and in her silence, Mercedes's thoughts wandered to the naughtiest of places, wondering how the bulge would feel brushing across her ass as Sam ate her out, as he lapped at her sex eagerly and swallowed the gush of her climax. It had happened once before when he'd gone down on her in the Tilt-A-Whirl, but Mercedes had been too overwhelmed by all the new sensations coursing through her body to fully appreciate it then. This time, she was hoping for a second chance. A slower, longer-lasting chance.

Sam shifted above her and cleared his throat, crossing his arms in front of him. Mercedes flushed, irrationally afraid that Sam could somehow read her less than pure thoughts and disapproved. Instead, on second inspection, she was surprised to find her boyfriend appeared uncomfortable and, strangely enough, self-conscious.

"Sorry I got so quiet." Mercedes smiled gently, hoping to appease him. "I was just thinking."

Sam's eyes fell away, focused on his thighs. "About?" he asked, in an uncharacteristically small voice. When he rolled his shoulders forward and held his crossed arms across his belly, she understood right away.

"About how sexy and irresistible my man is." She replied, gently uncrossing his arms. "And how perfect and cut his body is."

"Yeah? Really?" Unconsciously, he crossed his arms over his belly again, tightening his hold as he rocked on his knees. Rocking, bouncing his legs, or any sort of fidgeting were always Sam's anxious tells. Mercedes knew him, and his body insecurities, far too well. "Because I kind of had a huge bag of Doritos before you came over. I was so busy getting everything ready that I didn't get to eat anything earlier and…" he pinched and rubbed his midsection, meeting his girlfriend's troubled eyes. "I don't look kind of...bloated to you or anything?"

"Sam…" she sighed, gently punching his arm like she did when they were only beginning to love. "You're honestly perfect. Now come down here, kiss me, and stop worrying about things that doesn't matter to me, alright?" When he didn't move right away, Mercedes pulled him down by the shoulders and met him halfway in a chaste kiss. "Bag of Doritos or not, Sam, you turn me on. Like, all the time. I promise."

Sam didn't anticipate feeling like the _virgin_ in this scenario, but Mercedes had a way of mastering things that she knew little to nothing about. He, on the other hand, had a knack for fumbling through things even after years of practice. "This is embarrassing." He confessed, resting above her on his elbows with a deep blush and a good-natured laugh at their swift role-reversal. "I should be the one reassuring you, not the other way around."

"Really?" She blinked owlishly, frowning. "Why?"

"Because, like you said, _I'm_ the expert." He waved his right hand, gesturing between their private parts. "I should know how to handle…." Sam body rolled with wide eyes, thrusting his groin lewdly forward. "You know?"

"No, I don't know, Sam. That's the point. And, you know what? Neither do you. And that's okay, when you think about it." Mercedes cracked a small smile at their cluelessness. Couldn't he see how lost they _both_ were in this? How this was more than the casual hook-ups between horny teenagers with time to kill? There was love to consider. A love they were still too immature to fully comprehend, but could appreciate all the same. They could feel the weight of it between them, see the changes in themselves and in each other. There were lifetimes of pending memories stored in their love, a future they'd yet to explore. This moment was just one beautiful picture waiting to be snipped and placed in the mosaic of their forever memories. This was potential perfection to be felt through. Who'd ever gotten it right the first time?

"I love you, Sam." She sighed, feeling nothing but contentment in the confession. "And I know you love me. And you've never been in love before this, right?" He shook his head, ducking his chin. "Well, neither have I."

Sam's head lifted when she reached out to cup his cheek. Mercedes's eyes were darker than he'd ever remembered seeing them, and the way her gaze drifted down his body made him shudder from arousal. Wandering chocolate brown eyes stopped to linger on his mouth. Slowly, her thumb drifted out to touch and trace his lips, parting them with a gentle press to their seam. The tip of his tongue laved the wandering appendage, coaxing it between his lips and into his mouth with a gentle suckle. Mercedes softly gasped and squeezed her thighs together, whispering, "Teach me that."

Sam released her thumb with a soft popping of his lips, kissing the pad of it gently. "What?"

"How to love you like that." Her eyes lifted to his again, warmer and sparkling more than before. "With my body. Teach me, then I'll teach you." Her concluding smile held question, held hope. "Deal?"

Sam's answering smirk was easy, and the tension knotting his back eased as he curled an arm underneath her to hug her body to his. Feeling her taut nipples and thrumming heart so surely against his bare skin fed his courage. Sam was no longer afraid to be touched as he touched. "Okay, Mercy. Deal."

Mercedes's breath caught a second before she tilted her chin up to kiss his close lips, and with a hungry groan, Sam cupped her bottom and gently pressed the small of her back, lifting her slightly as he crawled on his knees, guiding their sweat-slick bodies toward the pillows. Her hips eagerly rutted up as he nestled himself between her legs, and when a kiss to a previously untouched spot on her throat provoked a sweet, satisfied moan, Sam knew that they'd be okay. They'd make love—hearts tangled together like entwined limbs as they shuddered and came—and come out as something more than the sum of their parts. Just like everything else, they'd fumble through it and find their way—their own, awkwardly unique _Sam-and-Mercedes_ way—together.

 **O-O**

 ** _I might continue this, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you've read so far. As written, this piece could stand alone as a one-shot._**


End file.
